yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Tsumi
Name Shin Last Name Tsumi Imvu Name ATrueKiller NickNames none Age 17 Gender Male Blood Type No known name(Uniqe.) due to radiation. Height 5.10 Weight 312 Appearance His appearance can be described like as a lean (though slightly more muscle than lean) male with middle length messy hair that goes past his ears side burns wise and behind his ear but not cover it and hair the tappers off his head in the back going to the end of the back of his neck where it meets the shoulder and in the front it goes past his eye brows. Its color (his hair) is white though with a very slight brown tint to it and progresses to a light brown at the tips of each blade of hair. His eyes are a brown color with a lil bit of gold-ish color in them, and are almond shaped. His face is angular and could nearly remind some one of a cat apon appearance well as cat like as a human face can get while still looking human. Behavior/Personality "Savage, Non-Human, Feral, Wild, Heartless, Un-mannered, Beastly, Raging, Crazed and frenzied can be words use to describe Shin he has no since of humanly values we fallow today or in any civilized places doing as he pleases with no restraint in a since he is a complete sinner though innocent in his ways. His since of vocabulary is dulled and horribly used due to his lack of using and or learning expenses with it, making him nearly mute though having a rudimentary understanding of what people are saying though he can only repeat a hand full of words himself. He has a pretty blank face and when he is making a facial expression its best compared to some sort of animal example being when angry his face is a cross between an angry bear and wolf. He prefers to be alone from anything living unless he is eating it. Food and rest are always on his mind and he can’t help but take any chance he can for food and rest where ever and whenever he gets the chance to. He tends to avoid people best he can not sure of them as he knows he has striking resemblance to most but the things they do don’t add up some times to him like seeing a person on a phone or using a wallet, this comes for his lack of knowledge for any of these things there for fearing them and avoiding them all together. Put him in a new room and his first move will almost always be to explore his surroundings cautiously and toughly often more times than once. He avoids loud sounds and bright places as they hinder him blurring his eye sight and rendering him deaf resulting in him being frightened of loud sounds and sudden bright lights though his fear has strange way of showing he results in attacking his source of fear or confusion. He is attracted to the smell of food and sometimes may attempt a break in into a store to get it. He also can solve problems and seemingly have a calculated action to just about everything no matter how small of a task or sound or anything it may be. He is shifty a timid on appearance looking every direction sniffing the air and stopping to listen to every little difference while moving around. He usually walks short distances on all fours and when traveling for long periods of time he will start walking bipedal having a stepping pattern similar what you see in most Bigfoot videos. He does not really have any interest besides trying to survive a day and living. His darker side can show depending on the day sometimes he will attempt to attack a person coming to close to the area he was sleeping that day or food. For the most part he is only trying to get the person to leave but after a certain point of time he will switch to full on trying to kill. He is the type of guy in a fight who taste blood and wont stop till he has it all. Clan&Rank None. What District Do Live In District 1 Relationship None Occupation Living. Fighting Style Shin does not have a fighting style not really I guess you could say he has own unique style though he does not call it anything nor do other considering its not used a lot. It’s instinctual for him to know where to best way to hurt and kill an opponent or prey and he goes for thoughs weaknesses relentlessly. He basically swings not wild and crazy but a power full swing of an arm which could potentially end someone in a single hit. He times every move based of what he sees and lets his body react to it if something moves back he tries to make sure he stays on said something before it gets ready again, something jumps he will try and take it out the air or get it before it comes down fully, he is always on his opponent not letting up though he is almost always attacking you from all fours which makes him a difficult opponent he will even attempt to trip you up an un-counted number of times in a fight you don’t want him to be able t get you on the ground. He never goes too far with a dodge he makes sure he is out of the way of an attack but close enough to dish out one of his own. Keep in mind he does not practice any particular fighting style but how could a sloppy fighter like himself hope to beat a martial art practicing jet lee sort of guy? Well first of all he is not going to beat Jet lee but what any martial artist will have a hard time doing is, reading him a swing of his never seems like it has any other purpose then to hit you somewhere, anywhere on the body but it’s always aimed, relentless and unpredictable though the thing is prone to use tons of openings in an opponent, Example: Fighter1 takes a stance as Shin changes him once Shin is close enough he brings up is leg and then slamming down his heel at this point Shin increases speed and Fighter1 notices he did not hit his mark and in that slit second he feels his leg that was on the ground get lifted and the rest of his body along with it as he gets thrown. Example over I could keep going but basically every opening he sees he is going for not matter how small and fighter1 would not actual hit the ground as Shin would probable attack him before he can he is a forever relentless attacker giving it his complete all and only stopping for three reasons he simply no longer has the energy to keep up his assault (which keep in mind this and every fight no matter what it is he is fighting for what he feels like is a life and death battle even after he is exhausted hell keep it up until his arms and legs just won’t work in battle any more.) and he then turns to fleeing or he is killed or injured to the point where he knows he can’t win. Perks Peak Human Agility:The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Peak Human Durability:The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Reflexes:The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. Peak Human Sensory System:The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Peak Human Speed:Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Peak Human Strength:Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc Abilities Crushing paw/ CPR:This is whenever Shin can pin someone on the ground with his weight he will lift up pining you with his foot to the ground and drop down putting all his weight into a palm to the chest area the amount of weight along with power put into this could very easily break through the sternum and break ribs even if it does not do so to let’s say a person with abnormal endurance would have the wind knocked out of them if this is the case he will use two hands and do so repeatedly until he actually breaks through, due to a person being out of breath and struggling to catch it it’s unlikely they will have enough time to stop him. This also applies to a swing think of it coming down in the form of a bear when it swings this variation of the Thunderous paw is dangerous a hit to virtually any bone on a person’s body with get broken his additional weight and the speed of his arm along with its strength dwarfs the amount of damage a bear can it has the power to throw two times his weight across a room assuming whatever he is hitting can take it. This is not as dangerous to peak humans it can mostly just stun and throw a peak human around a bit this of course depends on their level of endurance. Thunderous roar: This is a roar so powerful that it can move objects like tin cans, paper etc. The roar is so loud it can be heard from ten miles away and can drown out the sound of a plane passing over head. The roar itself has the power to induce fear into an enemy. Though the roar without the mental effect is dangerous enough with in ten feet of an opponent can cause damage to a person’s ears even cause issues with the brain though any closer than that and a person has highly like extremely high a person will die from brain damage also the cellular tissue would be damaged and of course it increases by times two depending on the number of feet his is close to a person. For a person with peak human senses the range of effects increase by two. Chi Alignment / Chakra He has the capibilities of useing his ch though he has never been taught in some cases durning a strong emotional flaux any one else who can use chi can see it its even likey he has a large chi pool. Chakra is a diffrent matter due to readiation from living in disrect one he has one extra chakra point, though never being trained in the use he can mmomentarely use it when he wants to which is mainly only when he needs too. Weapon Of Choice Bare fist. BackGround Shin has a background which basically explains everything as to his behavior. As Shin was being born his mother was dyeing this had been going on for two days and Shin had yet to be delivered into this world after another hour or so his mother finally gave birth to him and held him before dyeing though shin was not on his won his father actually hung around and he looked to his boy with a warm smile not even noticing his boy had a lot of strange things. Shin was born with teeth unlike most babies though his teeth made up of incisors not like a humans but like a felines or a dogs with only eight molars at the back of his mouth four at the bottom and four at the top along with canines the were slightly larger than they should have been in fact he should not have even had teeth to begin with. He was heavier than any baby should have been this was due to the radiation of the home they lived in which was Old new York his bones, muscle, and skin tissues along with everything in his body were a lot denser then they should. As a small boy around the age of five his father was killed by a mutant forcing Shin to lean very early the ways of living on one’s own without money food a stable shelter and countless monsters wanting one thing to do to you and that’s kill you. He had to find a way to live and he had already known what food was his family had never been good off to begin with his food had always been mutant stew. He had scavenged from other mutants while young even sometimes hunting small and injured mutants around the age of ten was where he begun to actually hunt and fight his prey and eat it. He grew larger and in his own way he was mutant but Shin’s world was not limited to life on the ground he could for a little while run on the side of a building crawling on it as he hunted no mutant he saw was actually safe except any of the ones who were larger then he but there were more than plenty his size to feed off. Though he gained a few more mutation due to this which were tougher skin and slightly different skeletal structure allowing him to walk comfortably on fours.(That’s an actual thing if a human walked on fours not knees but fours you would run into a few issues trust me.)Though around the age of fourteen he had been looking around the wall for anything to hunt or scavenge when the wall came down he hadn’t known what to do it had never happened before in fact he had tried climbing the wall of course he had never successfully done so not even half way up the wall. He sniffed the air that day checking what it was like it smelled cleaner and fresher than it ever had in old new York and well he crossed over he and explored that day but it was strange for him food was not here at least the food he normally dined on so he decided to leave the walls were back up trapping him in the city ever since there has been a noticeable decrease in stray cats and dogs. Life for him in the city was difficult he nearly starved but over the course of three years he has learned how to stay well hidden away from people and finding places to hid at in sleep in though he technically does not live anywhere he can be mostly found in district one now a days. Statbook/RapsheetEdit Category:NGRPC